thamtulungdanhconanfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Juzo Megure
| cases-solved = | keyhole = Volume 4 | japanese-voice = Chafurin | english-voice = Mark Stoddard | drama-actor = Masahiko Nishimura (1st) Masato Ibu (2nd) | footnotes = }} (also known as Joseph Meguire in the Funimation dub), commonly referred to as Inspector Megure, is a Police Inspector (Rank 6) in Division 1 of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Departmenthttp://forums.dctp.ws/index.php?topic=6114.0 in the manga and anime Detective Conan. Background Shortly after Megure had come to the police force, he was involved in a case in which he would meet his future wife, Midori. As a result of the case, he has taken to wearing a hat in public in order to hide a scar which he gained and his own self-consciousness about how he came to his marriage.Manga Chapter 286: An Unexpected Motive Megure was also a good friend of star detective story novelist Yusaku Kudo, and would in the past consult him about one case or another. On many such occasions, Yusaku would take his son Shinichi with him, who would pick up his father's investigative skills and eventually become a detective in his own right.Manga Chapter 204: The Initial Call Megure is almost always there on the scene when a murder occurs, always interviewing the suspects, and acting as the commanding officer of the group of police he brings along with him, among them Wataru Takagi, Miwako Sato, Ninzaburo Shiratori, and Chiba. Megure and Kogoro Mouri were former co-officers in the district.Manga Chapters 570-573: Shinichi's Childhood Adventure Personality Megure is a capable veteran officer who cares much for his underlings, but he is prone to occasional shouting fits whenever something does not go right or when his excitement gets the better of him. He also has little patience for fools, but tends to be a bit too conservative, limiting his ability for flexible thinking. After Shinichi solved their first mutual case for him, he has regularly consulted him in difficult cases and considered him a great help.Manga Chapter 207: Hidden Within The Depth Of The Heart In stark contrast to this, he tends not to think much of Conan and the Detective Boys, usually thinking of them as a nuisance until they solve the ongoing case for him. Likewise, from their common police days, he has no high regard for Kogoro, and he thinks that he may actually be under some kind of jinx, since wherever Kogoro shows up, there is always some murder case nearby (a fact which actually conforms to Conan, which in later cases he seems to have realized). In some anime originals, Megure has the habit of trying to tell the culprit about the morale of doing wrong, which he does not in the manga series. Plot overview Relationships analysis Character popularity eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Megure placed 24th in the poll with 17 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. Name origin "Juzo Megure" comes from Jules Maigret, a fictional Paris police detective created by the writer Georges Simenon. Maigret and Megure physically resemble one another as well, both are stocky and somewhat overweight. Megure's first name "Juzo" has also been used as a pun on thirteen, the Japanese numeral. Quotes Trivia * Megure's scar has yet to be seen, because even when he was hospitalized, he either had his hat or had a bandage that wrapped the whole top of his head. * Megure does not know how to work with computers well. He doesn't know the most basic jargon nor the proper way to turn one on or off.Manga Volume 37, File 7, :"Footsteps of Darkness 3" In other languages See also * Characters * Megure family References de:Juzo Megure